The Six Feet Under Drabbles
by trinfaneb
Summary: Mostly 100 Buffy crossover drabbles with Six Feet Under, with further crossovers from 24 and Entourage. Wherein the lives of Dawn and Celeste intertwine.
1. Recognition

Recognition

Summary: 100 word Angel, Six Feet Under, 24 tv series crossover Drabble

"Who do have we have Rico?" asked David as he walked into the embalming room and put on a smock.

"Carla Matheson, age 35, killed by her husband and left in a car truck. Thought she looked familiar so I checked and it turns out we did the husband of her triplet Adele Swanson in '01 and her other triplet Tina around the same time. Tina had neck punctures." Rico made the quotation marks sign as he said the last two words.

As he was slipping on plastic gloves, David said, "Someone really needs to do something about those vampires."

&&&&

Actress Tracy Middendorf has played roles on 24, Angel, and Six Feet Under. Check imdb or tvtome dot com for more info.


	2. Dawn the Diva

Dawn the Diva

Summary: Dawn impersonates a celebrity perhaps a little too well. 100 word crossover drabble with "Six Feet Under."

"How did things go?" Buffy asked as Dawn got into the limo wearing a fur coat and "Elton John" sunglasses.

"There are perks to impersonating a teenage pop singer known as 'the thinking man's Britney,' but trying to be witty on the 'Ellen' show really makes me earn my keep," Dawn said.

"Well you'll have to do it awhile longer, Dawnie. Just got word from Giles that the negotiations with Sweet went south."

"Crap," Dawn said. "I think that transference spell Willow did is really getting to me. I just complained about some poor security guard using my dressing room commode."

&&&&

This drabble refers to the third episode of the fourth season of "Six Feet Under" where Michelle Tratchenberg plays a pop singer named Celeste. On the show she complains that Keith, one of her security guards, used her dressing room toilet while she was onstage with Ellen DeGeneris.


	3. Copycat

Copycat

Summary: Dawn learns some disturbing information about her creation. 100 word crossover drabble with "Six Feet Under."

"So did you talk to the guy who used to be in their order?" Dawn anxiously asked before Giles could even shut the hotel room door.

"Yes I did."

"And what did he say?" she asked as a DVD video of Celeste doing a slutty dance routine played on Dawn's laptop. The pop singer looked exactly like Dawn.

"He said that his superior used to like a show on the Nickelodeon network. The same show in fact that Celeste stared in when she was a pre-teen."

"I knew it," Dawn said as she fell back on the bed. "Stupid monks."


	4. Head On

Head On

Summary: Dawn has a crush, but has trouble acting on it. 100 word crossover drabble with "Six Feet Under" and "Entourage."

There were perks to balance the downsides of impersonating teen pop-star Celeste. After a hard day of dance rehearsal and an awkward appearance on a talk show, Dawn attended Jessica Alba's party. "Bud" from "Married with Children" chatted her up, but she only had eyes for new heartthrob actor Vince Chase.

She saw her chance when Vince finally stopped talking with the other teen pop-star to attend the party, but Buffy imposed herself between Dawn and where Vince was standing alone.

"Celeste may be eighteen," the Slayer said forcefully, "but you are still much too young for Mr. 'Head On."


	5. Losing It

Losing It

Summary: 100 word drabble crossover over with Six Feet Under. Dawn loses herself in a spell. Takes place just after Not Fade Away and mid-season four of SFU.

"How is the Nibblet doing, then?" Spike asked as Buffy came out of the bedroom where Dawn was resting.

"Aside from getting totally overwhelmed in the transference spell that let her impersonate Celeste, she lost her virginity to a gay man. Lost it in just about every way imaginable."

"It's my fault, if you hadn't left her side to help me and the others....."

"She still would have done it sometime with someone," Buffy said with a sigh. "Both of us know heartbreak is gonna find you no matter where you hide. Its how you deal with it that counts."


	6. Andrew’s Def Poetry Jam

Andrew's Def Poetry Jam

Summary: 100 word Buffy crossover with the "Six Feet Under" tv show. Andrew explores his creative side.

Andrew reflected that he probably shouldn't have tried to use the word clitoris in his poem. The blonde with the keyboard-piano that followed made a joke as his expense and he was sure that she was still joking about him afterwards when she sat at a table with a brunette and an attractive redhead.

Andrew knew he was still over-compensating despite his recent success with the ladies in Rome. Performing at these open mic sessions was hard and humiliating at times, but he would keep at it. He couldn't think of a better way to honor the memory of Spike.


	7. Another Mindless Crime

Another Mindless Crime

Summary: 100 word Angel-Six Feet Under crossover drabble. Lorne tries to deal with the consequences of his actions just after "Not Fade Away."

A half hour after the young blond-haired man spouted poetry about the clitoris, another man came onstage at the coffeehouse and deliberately walked to the mike, pulled his fedora down low and sang,

"Mama, just killed a man.  
Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life has just begun  
And now I've gone and thrown it all away."

And then walked off without saying anything. He had a sad look on his face.

In the audience, Claire Fischer said, "Boy, that guy has some pipes."

"But what's up with the green make-up?" asked Edie.

&&&&

Thanks to Imzadi who suggested the "Bohemian Rhapsody" song that inspired this drabble.


End file.
